You're Crazy
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: "You're crazy." "I know." It was hard not to reminisce on their past moments together. They always made her smile.


**As promised to Suburbs and dizprincess77 I've written this Caitlyn oneshot. :) Hope everyone enjoys! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"What're you doing?"_

_ The question broke Caitlyn's concentration and she looked up, nail polish brush in her right hand. She rolled her eyes before replying, "What does it look like?" she lifted the brush in the air toward Shane, the silver paint shining on it._

_ "I think you missed your nails a little bit…or a lot. It's all over your skin." He spoke slowly, as if uncertain he wanted to say this but found it very necessary._

_ "Wow, so observant." She stated sarcastically, returning to what she was doing._

_ "Cait, what are you doing?"_

_ "Giving myself a tattoo." Caitlyn replied simply, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. _

_ "With nail polish?..." _

_ "What does it look like? Yes." _

_ "You're crazy."_

_ "I know."_

Caitlyn pulled herself back to the present in time to see Shane walk into the room. She smiled at him and felt her stomach drop slightly at the smile she received in return. It was hard not to reminisce on their past moments together. They always made her smile.

_The water was freezing against her skin making a burning sensation cover her as she walked into the lake up to her chin. It was a numbing feeling like she never otherwise experienced. It took a moment for her to gather the courage to hold her breathe and plunge beneath the surface._

_ When she came back up, gasping, Caitlyn's eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and she caught sight of someone just on shore._

_ "What the heck are you doing?" Shane demanded._

_ "Swimming, Shane, that's a stupid question." She called out leaning her head back to let the water capture her hair. The stars were twinkling brightly down at her and she smiled._

_ "It's like fifty degrees out!" Shane shook his head in disbelief, staying a safe distance from the water gently lapping at the shore, "The water must be freezing."_

_ "No, freezing would mean there was ice in here." she commented seriously, "And there certainly isn't any."_

_ "It's cold."_

_ "A bit, yeah." Caitlyn nodded, a shiver running through her at his statement._

_ "Get out."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because you'll catch hyperthermia!" Shane sighed exasperatedly, but when she made no move to retreat from the cold water he went on, "Cait. Out. _Now_."_

_ Caitlyn huffed but walked out of the water, the cool air making her shiver and feel goose bumps, "Killjoy." She muttered, coming to stand before him._

_ "Your lips are blue." Shane stated, surprising her by not hesitating to wrap a warm arm around her shoulders, "Cait, you're insane."_

_ "I know."_

The smile on her face melted away quickly as Shane's eyes wandered past her and his grin broadened. Caitlyn didn't have to turn around to know who he had spotted. Who else but Mitchie? With a frustrated sigh, she crossed the room with a blank expression, ignoring his questioning gaze following her.

_The rain was coming down in torrents and Caitlyn smiled softly to herself as it splashed against her face that was looking up at the sky. It was pretty warm out and the rain was refreshing as the thunder rumbled loudly and lighting flashed nearby._

_ Her bare feet splashed into a cool puddle of water, making herself even more soaked if it were possible. The music from her house was blaring, drifting out the open front window to meet her ears._

_ A passing car on the road slowed down slightly in front of her house, but Caitlyn just ignored it, holding her hands palm up out in front of her, watching the large raindrops pattering against her hands._

_ When the car's windows rolled down, she sighed and knew she couldn't ignore the car now that it had come to complete stop in front of her house. Irritated that someone was nosy, Caitlyn looked at the driver and hid a smirk at the stunned look on his face._

_ "You never cease to surprise me." Shane called out through the window into the rain where she stood, soaked. Caitlyn couldn't help but smile, pushing the sopping wet hair from her face and approaching the car._

_ "How do you mean?" she inquired with a laugh, running a hand over her face to clear it of rain so her vision would be clearer._

_ "Weather that keeps people inside draws you out." Shane shook his head, a small thoughtful frown on his lips, "It's storming, you know."_

_ "I'm aware of that, Shane." Caitlyn laughed._

_ "You're bizarre." His tone was different this time, less reprimanding and more amused._

_ "I know."_

The room was full of people, but Caitlyn couldn't have been less aware of the crowdedness as she watched Shane with his brunette from a distance. She wasn't sure what the ache in her chest meant, but she knew it wasn't good. The liveliness and spirit she was known to have at parties was nowhere to be found.

_"What did you do?" Shane demanded, eyes wider than Caitlyn had ever seen them before. It was rather humorous but kind of cute at the same time-Caitlyn brushed the thought quickly from her mind._

_ "Whatever are you talking about, Shane?" Caitlyn asked breezily, easily keeping the amused smile from her face as she opened a can of Red Bull. For a moment, Shane glanced in uncertainty at her choice drink-he had told her on numerous occasions that she _did not _need the extra energy._

_ "Look at your hair." Shane still had a little bit of shock in his eyes and he stared and she couldn't help but smirk._

_ "It's just a little bit of blue, get over it." She laughed._

_ "Just a little bit of blue? Are you crazy?" Shane's eyes were still locked on the midnight blue streaks that accented her wavy, brown hair._

_ "I've been accused of such before, yes." She spoke nonchalantly, watching his expression in amusement. Shane's gaze at her hair wavered slightly as he took in her sparkling eyes. He almost smiled and Caitlyn caught the sudden change, but before she could ask what it was, he spoke._

_ "You're so…strange."_

_ "I know."_

The party wasn't fun anymore. Caitlyn slumped into the drivers seat of her car and started the engine. She took a moment to reflect on the previous situation before pulling out into the street. Why did it matter so much that Shane was with Mitchie? Any fool could have predicted it. And it shouldn't bother her this much.

_The rain pattered against the window, but Caitlyn was too absorbed in the song she was attempting to write to go out and stand under the raindrops. The cabin door flew open but she paid no attention to the chatter of the girls as they giggled amongst themselves._

_ "Caitlyn, I just heard the weirdest thing." Shane's voice in her ear made her jump and she reflexively covered her writing with an arm, glaring up at him._

_ "Don't scare me like that!" she hissed, but soon her expression relaxed, "When did you come in?"_

_ "They let me in." he gestured at the other occupants of the cabin, "I heard the weirdest thing." He repeated, obviously wanting her to ask what it was._

_ "I supposed you want me to ask you what?" Caitlyn sighed, closing her notebook and spinning in the chair to face him fully as he took a seat on her bed._

_ "Mitchie said you got your belly button pierced." He blurted out, looking a mix between surprised, awed, and embarrassed._

_ "Yeah?" Caitlyn nodded slowly, "She said that, huh?"_

_ "Yes." Shane stated._

_ "Weird." _

_ "…You didn't, did you?" he ventured uncertainly and Caitlyn felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. He was nosy beyond belief._

_ "Does it matter?" she asked with mock carelessness, watchin his jaw drop open and Caitlyn smirked. The rock star was just _so _suave…_

_ "Cait, you're-"_

_ "I know."_

The doorknob rattled and Caitlyn jerked awake, sitting bolt upright on the couch. Blearily, she wondered why she was in her living room instead of warm in her bed. The rain pattered on the windows and it all came back to her. She had been watching a movie and fallen asleep-she just couldn't remember what movie at the moment.

The front doorknob rattled again, bringing her back to the present. Different scenarios flashed through her mind and Caitlyn set her jaw with irritation. If someone was trying to break in, she swore she'd beat them to a pulp.

Making a promise not to fall asleep in skinny jeans and a t-shirt ever again, Caitlyn sat up and yawned, grabbing something from the coffee table as she made her way to the front door.

The house was silent and Caitlyn quickly grew impatient of waiting to see if the intruder would try the door again. Instead, she prepared herself and threw the door open, "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Cait, it's-What's that?" Shane yelped, jumping back at least a foot when he caught sight of the handgun she was nearly brandishing before his face.

"Oh. It's you." Caitlyn yawned and lowered her defensive weapon, stepping back to let him enter as she set the handgun on her kitchen counter. Shane seemed reluctant to enter, but she ignored the fact as she opened the fridge and poured herself a large glass of chocolate milk.

"Get in here, you wimp." She called over her shoulder gruffly. The front door clicked shut and Caitlyn knew he had obeyed.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the fridge." Caitlyn stated simply, shutting the appliance and turning to face him.

"Not _that_," Shane sounded exasperated, then gestured at the gun on the counter, "_That_."

"Oh, 'that'." Caitlyn shrugged, "Bought it-does it matter?"

"Um, let me think-_yes._" His voiced called through the dark kitchen, "You're too reckless to own a weapon of mass destruction!" Caitlyn snorted.

"Shane." She set her glass down and leaned against the counter, "A 9mm is hardly a weapon of 'mass destruction'."

"In your hands, it could be." He stated solemnly, making her grin.  
"Why are you here, anyways?"

"I seem to have forgotten due to having a gun waved at my face." Shane shot back.

"Stop being so dramatic." Caitlyn demanded, "It's 1 a.m. _Why are you here_? And why were you trying to break into my house anyways?"

"I wasn't trying to break in." Shane stated defensively, "Usually your door is unlocked if you're still awake-and you're usually still awake even this later…or early."

"Glad you're comfortable enough here to just walk right in," Caitlyn said sarcastically, but Shane didn't smile or react to her words, "Why'd you come?"

Shane shrugged, "I was bored, needed something to do."

Caitlyn watched him a moment, arms folded over her chest, "…No, really. Why'd you come?" His eyes wandered over her face before going to rest on the floor between them.

"Mitchie." He muttered. Caitlyn bit her tongue to keep from smirking and letting her smart comment pass her lips. This was no time for sarcasm or smart aleck remarks…No matter how tempting it was.

"Did she break up with you?" she asked bluntly, not caring that there was no tact to her question at all. No sense in beating around the bush.

"That's just it. We were never official-so she's been playing around with others." Shane shook his head, lips in a tight line, "Apparently I'm not her only amusement. She has other parties with other guys."

"That-"

"_Cait._"

"…Sorry." She said sheepishly, "But you can't blame me for being angry with her for her disgusting antics."

"Yeah…" Shane sighed and Caitlyn shifted her weight nervously, "I guess I just wasn't enough."

"For her maybe, but that doesn't mean she's right," Caitlyn stated stiffly, "Just because she's blind to what she had doesn't mean you aren't good enough…" realizing she was voicing a little too much, she cut herself off before mumbling a simple, "She's dumb."

It was too late. Shane was already looking at her in awe, as if her words of hinted praise were far beyond his expectations. Caitlyn avoided his eyes and busied her hands by putting her half a glass of chocolate milk in the fridge and shutting the appliance once again. She turned, however, to find him standing closely behind her.

"Hi." She said simply, looking up at him with what she hoped was a blank expression. Caitlyn didn't miss the brief look of amusement at her childish greeting.

"I've never heard you speak so well of anyone before," Shane said softly, "Is it just pity talking or did you mean what you said?"

"Are you accusing me off regularly lying?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at his words.

"No, it's just…" Shane ran a hand through his hair, "You never say things like that. Especially about me."

"Especially?" Caitlyn scoffed.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much." He replied in seriousness, "If I didn't see you bullying other people sometimes, I'd think you hate me."

"You exaggerate." She defended herself.

"Were you _jealous_?" a smirk was now making it's way onto Shane's face, irritating Caitlyn so that she glared fiercely.

"Of what?" Caitlyn snapped, "Mitchie having a cocky jerk to dance with? Psh. As if."

"I never knew you felt that way." Shane went on, as if her words hadn't been a denial but a confirmation of his suspicion. The smirk was still plain on his face and making her aggravation rise quickly, "And don't deny it again, Cait, I know you too well to fall for your lies. I can read you like a book."

He was much too close for comfort and Caitlyn began to panic inwardly, hating being helpless in a situation. She should speak-deny his words with convincing expression and tone, but he'd rendered her speechless.

Shane's smirk was remaining and Caitlyn was just about to punch him to get rid of the cocky expression when his lips brushed against hers, taking her breath away.

"I should go put my gun away." Caitlyn whispered just to break the awkward silence as she felt her face heat up.

"Cait…You're wild."

"Thank you."

**I kind of wanted to make the ending sad and heartbreaking. But I didn't. Maybe next time…**

** Reviews? :D**


End file.
